Patent Document 1 describes a method for producing a reticular nonwoven fabric as a laminate of a uniaxially oriented body (longitudinal web) that is made of a thermoplastic resin and is oriented in a lengthwise direction (in a direction parallel to the length thereof) and a uniaxially oriented body (transverse web) that is made of a thermoplastic resin and is oriented in a widthwise direction (in a direction parallel to the width thereof). This reticular nonwoven fabric is produced by pressing the laminate of the longitudinal web and the transverse web formed independently of each other and by heating the laminate so that the longitudinal web and the transverse web are united.